


Can you feel it?

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Poisoning, Revenge, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 12:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16018307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Neal is kidnapped by someone who wants revenge from Peter. Will Peter be able to find his CI in time?





	Can you feel it?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for the Song titles challenge – Michael Jackson and fills the ‘Job related trauma’ square on my H/C bingo card.

Peter and Neal have been working on a medicare fraud case all day. It is already getting dark outside when Peter´s phone rings.

‘Shit, it´s El, what time is it?’

Neal looks wide eyes, head shaking for a clock.

‘Hey hon, I know, I was already closing down my computer.’

‘Yeah, I already ate something at the office. Neal ordered something fancy. I will be home in about half an hour.’

Neal already is putting on his coat and walking downstairs.

‘Wait, Neal.’

Neal turns looking up at Peter who is still standing on top of the stairs.

‘I can drop you off at June´s.’

‘No Peter, go home, you have neglected El, go spend what remains of the evening with your wide.’

‘I will catch a cab.’

‘You sure?’

Neal smiles and takes his hat.

‘Yes, Peter, I am sure.’

Neal waits for Peter at the elevator and gets off on the main entrance, while Peter pushes the button for the parking deck.

‘See you tomorrow morning. I will pick you up.’

Neal waves while the door closes. He walks out into the chilly evening, pulling his coat closer around himself and decides against a cab in favor of the subway so he can buy some wine from that new store he discovered in his radius.

Afterwards Neal will blame it on being too comfortable too long, but when he realizes he is in trouble, it is too late. He is grabbed from behind, a cloth with chloroform is being pressed over his nose and mouth. He struggles but is no match against the strength of his assailant. He can feel his limbs going wobbly and his eyes droop and he knows he won´t be able to get out of this.

Just before he loses consciousness, he hears his kidnapper assuring him.

‘Shh, everything will be alright, if your FBI-friend cooperates.’

 

* * *

 

Peter quickly descends the stairs, kisses Elizabeth, pets Satchmo before grabbing his travel mug of coffee that is waiting for him.

‘Got to run, see you tonight.’

Peter grabs his keys and briefcase on his way to the front door. It is still early, so traffic is still doable and there is even a parking spot right in front of June´s house. Can this day get any better? He is a bit early, so he decides to go get Neal, hoping June´s staff already made Neal breakfast. Since June provided him with a key, he lets himself in and quietly climbs the stairs. He knocks on Neal´s door, but there is no answer, so he opens it.

The space is empty, Neal is probably still in the shower, but it is too quiet. The bed seems unslept. There is a laptop on the table with a note and even though he shouldn’t read it, he does.

 

_Dear Special agent Peter Burke, as you may or may not have figured out yet… I have your little pet. Start up the computer, username: puppetonastring, password:Revenge@9471_

Dread builds in Peter´s stomach, he quickly starts up the laptop and logs in. There is only one tab on the start screen and Peter clicks it. It is a feed and according to the data, it is a live feed. Neal is sitting in a chair, restrained with handcuffs. Whoever took him, doesn´t know about his abilities to get out of handcuffs. His head is hanging on his chest.

‘Ah, Special Agent Peter Burke, I see you joined the party. Welcome. As you can see, your little pet is still out of it. He is a feisty one. It could have gone so easy, but helas, Neal here didn´t want to play along, so I was forced to hurt him. But he will be fine.’

A man, dressed in black and a balaclava and sunglasses, walks towards Neal, lifting his head by the hair, but Neal doesn´t react at all.

‘What do you want? Peter asks to nobody in particular, it is not that the man can hear him.

‘Ah, a fair question. I want revenge, Peter, it is as simple as that.’

Neal moans softly and by doing so draws his kidnapper´s attention.

‘Wakie, wakie Neal, Peter joined our little party.’

The man waves a vial under Neal´s nose and Neal tries to pulls away, only to be stopped by the grip on his hair. He blinks open his eyes and Peter can see he has trouble focusing. But when his hair is pulled again, he yelps and glares at the man.

‘Leave him alone. If you want revenge, let him go, he has nothing to do with it.’

‘No, you are absolutely right, he has nothing to do with it, but would you rather prefer it, if I take your wife?’

‘Leave my wife out of it. What do you want?’ Peter growls.

‘I don´t like to repeat myself, Peter.’

The man turns back to Neal who looks a bit clearer.

‘I told you I wouldn´t hurt you, if your friend would co-operate, but unfortunately, Peter needs an incentive, so shall we begin?’

The man trails his fingers over Neal´s jaw and Neal pulls his head away.

While watching, Peter texts Diana with his telephone under the table.

‘No need to contact your team Peter, you won´t be able to trace this feed.’

The man has taken something outside the camera view, but Peter can see Neal´s eyes widen.

‘Come on, what do you want?’ Peter pleads when he sees Neal struggling.

The man only pays attention to Neal.

‘Shh, maybe you will like it? But then again, you probably won´t.’

The man comes into view and is holding an IV-stand. There is a bag with a clear liquid hanging from it. The man rolls up Neal´s sleeve, and Peter is surprised to see an IV connection, already taped to Neal´s arm.. He must have done that while Neal was unconscious.

‘Yes, I took the liberty of already making an entry, that way we can move on.’

Neal tries to struggle, but the man gets annoyed, grabbing Neal by the hair and holding a vial under his nose. Soon, Neal’s head is released and it rolls loosely on his shoulders. The IV is connected but it is clear the port is still closed.

‘Come on, let´s talk, you want revenge? Let´s start with what should I call you?’

The man holds one of the vials under Neal´s nose and he pulls away again.

‘You can talk all you want Peter, but that isn´t going to stop me, so let´s start, shall we Neal?’

Neal´s eyes are wide in fear and Peter is surprised Neal hasn´t already escaped the handcuffs, something must be going on. He also hasn´t spoken a word, which is strange in itself as it is Neal´s strongest feature. Neal is making noise, but doesn´t say anything, but it is only when Peter looks closer that he sees, that Neal for some reason can´t open his mouth.

Before he an comment on it, the man opens the IV port and whatever is in the bag starts to run into Neal´s waiting vein.

‘No wait, stop!’

The man ignores Peter´s pleas and takes a chair, watching Neal. Neal struggles against the handcuffs, but it is clear he isn´t going anywhere.

‘What are you giving him?’

‘I could tell you but wouldn´t that spoil the fun?’

‘What do you want, that I keep looking how you torture Neal?’

‘That is exactly what I expect of you. You are going to watch how Neal and I are having fun together. Won´t we, Neal?’

The man stands up and walks back to Neal, caressing Neal´s shoulders and neck. Neal tries to pull away, but it is not that he can do much.

‘Well, I am not going to participate in this, I am sorry. I am not going to just sit here and watch.’

Peter stands up and moves as if he is going to leave. The man doesn´t say anything and Peter has to show that he is serious, so he starts walking towards the door. He startles when he hears the muffled screams of Neal.

‘Are you sure that is what you are going to do? We will miss you.’

Another muffled scream can be heard, but Peter steels himself and walks out.

 

* * *

‘That is too bad Neal, but he will be back, I am sure of it, but for now, I don´t have any use for you, so…’

Neal tries to plead, beg, but since he can´t open his mouth, there is nothing he can do. The handcuffs have been soldered shut and there is no way he is going to get out of them without them being cut from his wrists.

The man walks towards a table where he prepares something with his back towards him, so Neal can´t see what he is doing. When he turns, Neal´s eyes widen again. He is holding a syringe and Neal doesn´t like where this is going.

‘Breathe Neal, I told you I wasn´t going to hurt you if Peter co-operates. The bag is just saline, you are just very well hydrated at the moment. Too bad Peter cut the camera feed on his side. But judging by the sound of his voice, he was worried.’

‘Well, got to knock you out, because you don´t need to know what happens next.’

The man is smart enough to not come close. He just injects the product in the IV-line. Neal doesn´t struggle, there is nothing he can do and he doesn´t want the stuff to enter his system quicker than necessary. Neal can feel a warmth spread through his arm, it creeps upwards and then suddenly, everything goes black.

 

* * *

 

Peter does his best not to listen to the muffled sounds that Neal is making, which stop rather abruptly. He walks downstairs in the hope that whoever did this, didn´t plant camera´s throughout the house. He texts Mozzie and tells him to come immediately and to bring his Russian surplus.

Ten minutes later, Mozzie walks in panting, with a big bag.

‘What is going on?’

Peter holds out a piece of paper.

**_Neal is kidnapped. There is a laptop on his table with a live feed. The room is wired. Can you check it out?_ **

‘Nothing is going on, June wanted you to test the new wines for the Libreta Wedding.’

‘What are you waiting for, pour.’

Mozzie prepares his gear and innocently walks into the room, pretending to call out to Neal, checking out his fridge and wine collection, all the while scanning. When he returns downstairs he tells Peter what he found and how they can disable the camera and microphone. Peter tells him to go ahead and take the camera out, but not the mic, that way they can make it look like a malfunction. He calls his team to come over.

Once Mozzie tells them he disabled the equipment, Peter walks back into the room and immediately checks the feed again. Neal is hanging limply in the chair and it is clear he is unconscious. The IV-bag is opened again, and they can see that liquid is entering Neal´s system.

‘Well played, agent Burke. But it doesn´t matter that I can´t see you. I told Neal I wouldn´t hurt him if you co-operated. But since you didn´t keep to your end of the bargain, I can let my imagination free.’

Mozzie looks appalled towards Peter.

‘I don´t know what you are talking about.’

‘Well, Neal isn´t going to like it anyway.’

Mozzie takes out a phone, types a message, puts the phone on the floor and stomps it, before tossing it in the garbage bin. Peter looks unimpressed. Mozzie makes a gesture that everything is OK.

‘I came back.’

‘True. But I think you need to know what happens if you cross me.’

The man comes into view with a syringe. The liquid inside is clear and he injects it into Neal´s IV. It doesn´t take long, before Neal starts to move. Sweat appears on his face and soon his clothes are clinging to him. The moving can be called writhing by now and suddenly Neal´s eyes fly open. He is panting. It is clear he wants to scream but he can´t open his mouth and tears form in his eyes. Peter swallows and Mozzie turns around.

‘Stop it, what do you want to accomplish with this?’

‘Nothing, just tormenting you.’

‘Well, I am no longer gonna play.’

The tone in the man´s voice changes and it takes a dangerous note.

‘I think you will, Peter, because if you don´t, I will make sure Neal suffers dearly before he dies a horrible death.’

The man is holding a canister with a breathing mask and he moves towards Neal

‘Wait! What is in the canister?’

‘A nerve gas. A promised you, Neal will die an agonizing death if you don’t want to play anymore. But I am not inhuman, I will tell you what it does.’

‘I get the picture, don´t. But you do understand it is not in my nature to just wait here and watch Neal suffer.’

‘No, I guess it isn´t, but still that is exactly what you are going to do.’

Peter scribbles something on the notepad next to him for Mozzie to read, and Mozzie nods, leaving the room.

‘Come on, leave him alone, he has nothing to do with any of this.’

‘Well, no, that is true. But I guess our Neal can feel the drugs working through his system. Can´t you Neal?’

Neal is pale and breathing heavily, sweat is building on his skin and tears fall from his eyes, only a moaning sound can be heard.

‘I guess Neal´s pain level has built to a seven, what would you say Neal?’

Neal just glares with red, watery eyes at his capturer. When a wave of pain reaches him, he squeezes his eyes shut.

‘Watch Peter, it will now slowly build.’

Peter can see Neal´s breathing becoming more labored and then all of a sudden it is clear Neal is going to vomit. Peter calls out, but the man is quicker, he does something to Neal´s mouth and suddenly Neal´s mouth is open and he loses everything he has eating in the last twenty four hours.

‘Hmm, that is quite a mess you made Neal, but it was to be expected. Enough pain will do that to you. Well, I think Peter gets the point. Ciao Neal.’

‘Wait, no stop!’ Peter calls out, but the man is out of view.’

Neal is still panting with his mouth open and eyes scrunched shut.

‘Neal, are you alone?’

Neal nods but doesn´t say anything.

‘Neal, we are looking for you, OK? Mozzie and Sally are tracing this feed. We will find you. Hang in there.’

Neal lets out a groan when another wave of pain hits him and vomits again, but this time, is stomach is empty.

‘You are doing good, Neal, stay with us, we are going to find you.’

‘Peter! The feed suddenly appeared, Sally has an address. I already called Diana and they are on their way right now with EMS.’

‘Neal! Did you hear that, we are coming for you, OK? Mozzie already calls EMS, so they will be there before us, but hang in there, Neal.’

Mozzie turns his head towards the camera and starts fidgeting with it while Peter keeps reassuring Neal. Suddenly Mozzie lets out a triumphal sound.

‘The camera feed on our way works again, so hopefully Neal can see us now. Neal, can you see us?’

‘NEAL!’

Neal slowly lift his head, but they can see that his eyes are completely unfocused.’

‘Wha?’

‘It´s OK Neal, It´s OK. Try to breathe through the pain. Don´t let it crush you. Keep breathing.’

‘Moz? Peter?’

‘Yes Neal, we are here, Diana and Jones are on their way to you. Stay with us OK?’

Neal groans and both men can see that he is barely holding on to consciousness. He is shivering and his clothing are sticking to him with sweat. A new wave of pain hits Neal, because he squeezes his eyes closer and his breathing becomes even more labored.

‘Deep breathes, Neal. They are almost there.’

Suddenly shouts can be heard and then SWAT agents can be seen, checking the room. One of the agents kneels next to Neal and checks his vitals, another one opens a medic bag and they start working on Neal. Diana and Jones give Peter the clear signal.

‘Neal, my name is Joe and this is Marco, we are here to take care of you, OK? Do you know what you were given?’

Neal´s eyes are rolling in his head and it is clear that he wants to say something but can´t. Marco is holding him, while another agent is using a bold cutter to get rid of the handcuffs. Without warning, Neal goes completely limp and Marco does his best to keep him from sliding of the chair.

‘We need a gurney!’

Neal is professionally transferred to the gurney and Joe starts another IV, while closely monitoring Neal.

‘OK, let´s go. Peter?’

‘Yes?’

‘We are going to transfer him to Mount Sinai.’

‘I am on my way.’

 

* * *

 

Mozzie and Peter enter the ER of Mount Sinai. The nurse at the desk tells them that there is no patient by the name of Neal Caffrey admitted, so Peter calls Diana, who tells him they are still on their way, but almost there.

And as said, a couple of minutes later, an ambulance stops in the ambulance bay and a gurney is pulled out. Neal’s face is obscured by an oxygen mask and his eyes are closed. Peter and Mozzie can see them through the glass panes of the nurses’ station, but the door is locked.

‘That is my partner.’

‘I am sorry sir, the doctors will take care of him.’

A doctor comes rushing towards the gurney and Joe talks to him, pointing at Peter. The doctor waves towards peter and the nurse buzzes open the door.

‘Neal?’

‘He is unconscious, Peter. Maybe it is for the best because he was in a lot of pain.’

Neal is transferred from the gurney to the bed in the REA box and doctors and nurses come rushing in, taking vitals, cutting away clothing, cleaning Neal up. The lead doctors demands updates and a nurse jots everything down. Blood is being drawn and tests are done while they treat each individual symptom, while waiting on the lab results.

Peter stands against the wall, trying not to get in the way of the staff, who are doing their best to take care of Neal.

Suddenly the heart monitor starts picking up in pace and amidst the activity, Neal cries out. A nurse and doctor are talking to him but it is clear he is not lucid. The pain must have pulled him back to consciousness. Neal jerks on the bed, pulling his legs up, trying to curl into himself. Oxygen is increased and medication is administered while the doctor calls out for test results.

‘NEAL!’

‘Pe’r.’ Neal mouths.

Peter steps towards the bed and grabs Neal´s hand that is reaching out.

‘Make it stop. Please.’ Neal whispers.

‘The doctors are doing their best, Neal. Hang in there, OK?’

‘It hurts.’

‘I know. I know it hurts.’

Another wave of agony ripples through Neal and Peter can hear his teeth grinding together.

‘Do something.’

‘Neal, can you hear me?’

Neal doesn´t say anything, his jaw clamped shut, but he gives a jerky nod.

‘We are going to put you in a medically induced coma, so you won´t have any more pain, OK?’

‘Please, do it.’

‘OK, not much longer.’

The doctor prepares a syringe and injects it into Neal´s IV. Peter can see Neal relax while they closely monitor Neal.

The moment, Neal goes limp, the staff starts working on him once again.

‘He is no longer in pain, Peter. We will take care of him.’

 

* * *

 

Neal slowly drifts. It is a strange feeling, but not entirely unpleasant. He knows something changed, but it is a feeling, he is not sure what happened. He wants to open his eyes, but it is just too much of an effort.

He can hear people talking but for some reason he can´t surface enough to engage them. But he feels safe, so he lets himself float away.

The next time he becomes aware is because he can feel someone washing him, a cool cloth is pulled over his face and chest, his arm and legs. He then is maneuvered in another position. It is strange to being handled like that, but the hands don´t hurt him and someone is talking to him. He does his best to listen to the voice, but he can´t understand what they are saying, maybe they are speaking a foreign language. But he can´t be bothered to try to figure it out.

‘Neal?’

He startles. Who was that. He stays still trying to figure out where he is.

‘Neal? Are you awake?’

‘Maybe.’ Is what he wants to say, but only a croak escapes him.

‘You are awake! Welcome back!’

Neal does his best to open his eyes and suddenly bright light pierces his brain. He shuts them.

‘I am sorry, wait, let me close the blinds.’

Neal slowly opens his eyes again to small slits, everything is blurry and blinks a couple of times to focus, which doesn´t seem to work.

‘Wha?’

‘You are safe, Neal, you are in hospital.’

Neal shakes his head, immediately regretting the action as his brain seems to be sloshing around in his skull.

‘Hap’pen’d?’

‘You were kidnapped and injected with a poison. But they are treating you and everything will be alright.’

Kidnapped? When did that happen and why can´t he remember? But he is glad he is in hospital because he is so tired, but pain stats to build and nothing in his body seems to work. He wants to take another position, maybe it will give him some relief, but nothing in his body seems to listen to his brain and it freaks him out. He can hear the heart monitor picking up in pace, but he can´t control it.

‘Neal, please, calm down, you are safe.’

He hears the words and wants to tell Peter that he needs help, but now words are coming out, only a grunt.

‘Are you in pain, mister Caffrey?’

Neal looks up and sees a nurse, taking his pulse and injecting something in his IV line. She meets his eye and he gives a shaky nod.

‘I just upped your pain medication, you should be able to feel it any minute now.’

Neal can feel the pain fading to the background, but so is his energy level. He can´t keep his eyes open any longer. He feels Peter holding his hand and it gives him a safe feeling.

 

* * *

 

‘How are you feeling? You definitely look better. I see that they took off all the monitors.’

‘Yeah, finally.’

Peter looks unimpressed, ‘the doctor told me they put you on dialyses and that you are feeling better.’

‘Yeah, the worst of the pains are gone. Have they been able to analyze the poison?’

‘No, not yet.’

Peter´s face has taken a dark look.

‘Who did this?’

Neal can see Peter´s jaw clenching, but he stays still.

‘I don´t know.’

‘So he got away?’

Peter slowly nods.

‘Look, you are safe here, OK? There is a protection detail sitting outside your door. They are handpicked by Diana, so you can be sure they are the best.’

Neal nods tiredly.

‘The doctor said I could leave tomorrow after dialyses.’

‘I know, he told me as well. Do you need me to pick up some clothes?’

‘Mozzie brought me a bag June packed, so I am settled.’

‘Are you going home?’

‘Yeah, June and Mozzie took care of things.’

Peter nods, he doesn’t know what it means exactly, but he can imagine. They are probably better capable of taking care of Neal than the FBI can. And he can understand Neal needs time for himself to come to terms with what happened.

‘Look, I understood from the doctor that you refused to talk to a therapist. You do realize it will be a mandatory thing before you can come back to the office, right?’

‘I realize that Peter, but I am not going to talk to some student half my age.’

Peter raises his eyebrows and snorts.

‘I would think you would be thrilled to talk to a young doctor, half your age.’

Neal just rolls his eyes. They are interrupted when a nurse enters with a tray with food.

‘Breakfast, mister Caffrey and remember, you need to eat everything.’

Neal nods and gives her a smile. He slowly reaches out towards the unappetizing pudding while Peter laughs.

‘If you eat what is on the tray, I will ask Elizabeth to bring you some real food tonight.’

Neal´s eyes twinkle and he slowly eats the pudding and the protein drink.

‘What will Elizabeth make me?’

‘She has a list with hospital approved foods, so she will come up with something. Look, I have to go to the office. I will be back tonight, OK?’

‘Yeah, see you.’

Peter takes his coat and briefcase and leaves. A nurse comes in to clear the tray and Neal lowers the bed. He closes his eyes when a wave of dizziness ripples through him. He hates that he is this weak, that even a visit of twenty minutes leave him worn out. He swallows against the nausea that is building. He knew he shouldn´t have eaten everything, but the prospect of Elizabeth bringing in real food made him go over his limits. He wants to leave, he wants to go home. He doesn´t want to be here. What if whoever did this to him, comes back for him?

Something is wrong, this is not normal. His arms and legs are stiff and twitch. He raises the bed in an attempt to get up, he needs to get rid of the food in his stomach. Something is wrong. He wants to put his finger in his throat, but his hand isn´t responding anymore and it jerks involuntarily. Panic grips him and he wants to call out for help, but no sound leaves his mouth.

Muscle tremors wreck him. He would have laughed if the situation wasn´t so serious. Checkmate, the guy who took him, found him once more.

 

* * *

 

The Taurus signs an incoming phone call from the hospital. Peter answers it thinking it is Neal wanting to tell him what Elizabeth should make.

‘Hey Neal, you are not getting those small chickens.’

‘Hi Peter.’

Peter´s blood turns cold.

‘Leave him alone.’

Peter already turned the car and speeds back towards the hospital.

‘Too bad you told him to eat everything on his tray. Well, I guess you are on your way back, so I will be leaving now. Bye.’

‘What did you do?’ Peter calls out, but the line is already disconnected. He calls the hospital and tells them to check up on Neal.

Arriving at the hospital, he leaves the car on the first available spot, he will deal with it later. He races up towards the ward where Neal is admitted and is met with a flurry of activity. Neal is convulsing on the bed but what is more shocking is the blue discoloration of his lips, that cannot be good. Neal´s eyes are wide open and completely dilated. It is haunting to see that Neal appears to be lucid even though his body is convulsing.

Suddenly Neal´s body arches and he comes off the bed, only his head and feet are still on it and staff scrambles to prevent Neal from falling of the bed.

‘Neal, we suspect you are poisoned with strychnine, and we need to get you an airway before the breathing becomes compromised. The use of muscle paralysis will mask signs of your seizures, so I don´t want to sedate you. I know this is scary, but we are doing everything to get take care of this, OK? I will try to intubate you awake. I know this is uncomfortable but you need an airway.’

It is not clear if Neal really understands what is being said to him, but Peter calls out to just do it.

The doctor quickly and efficiently intubates Neal whose skin tone slowly starts to clear up. The doctor explains there is no antidote but that they will aggressively manage Neal´s symptoms.

‘OK, please, all non-essential staff needs to leave, darken the room and I want to have this room as quiet as possible. Set up for a gastric lavage and get some potassium permanganate. Push diazepam.’

Peter leaves the room with the rest of the staff.

‘Why is the room darkened? He asks one of the trauma nurses that left with him.’

‘Excessive manipulation of the patient and loud noises can cause convulsions and we want to prevent that.’

‘What is his prognosis?’

‘If he is able to survive for six to twelve hours, he has a good prognosis. But we must be careful since his body had been taxed because of the earlier poisoning.’

Peter stares at her in shock. He hadn´t realized it was this severe.

‘I need to make some calls.’

‘Diana, get ERT in here, Neal has been poisoned in the hospital.’

 

* * *

 

‘How is Neal?’

They haven´t been allowed in Neal´s room ever since he was re-poisoned. Peter and his team have been working none stop in Neal´s case but haven´t find out much. Neal hasn’t been fed ever since the incident, only getting liquids. All medication is double checked before it is administered and an alternative route of supplies is set up so they can make sure, nobody is able to add something that is not supposed to be there.

‘He is doing better, and I am fairly confident that he will make a full recovery. We were lucky we caught it early so we supply him with oxygen.’

‘Can I see him?’

‘Yes, but only brief, even though we have the convulsions under control, we want as less stimulants as possible.’

Peter nods. He walks with the doctor towards Neal´s room and pauses when the door is opened. He slowly enters and stays still. Neal is laying in the bed, the breathing tube still in his mouth. His leg gives a small jerk but it is nothing compared to the convulsions Neal had before.

Peter steps closer and Neal must have heard him, because he opens his eyes. It is clear he is medicated, because his focus is off. At least Peter hopes it is medication and not brain damage because of lack of oxygen. No, the doctor didn´t mention anything so it must be OK.

Peter stops next to the bed and Neal does his best to focus on him and to smile around the tube. Peter is not sure if he can talk but the doctor addresses Neal in a quiet voice. Neal grimaces but seems to be doing alright.

‘Hey Neal,’ he whispers.

Neal lifts his hand in an attempt to wave. Peter takes the hand and squeezes it.

‘You are going to be fine. They are taking good care of you and Jones and Diana will watch you.’

Neal looks him in the eye and Peter swallows, there are so many questions in those eyes, but since he can´t talk and he can´t write because he doesn´t have his muscles under control just yet, all he can do is try to convey messages through his eyes.

‘I promised the doc to keep this visit short. We are doing everything to get this guy. You focus on your recovery, OK?’

Neal nods, it is not that he can do a lot at the moment. His body is been taxed to its limits. He needs to recover. And he needs to talk to Mozzie. They need to take out this guy. Peter says goodbye and promises to come by first thing in the morning.

When Peter is out of the room, Neal sets his jaw and looks for his cell phone in the night stand and texts **_Mozzie, we need to talk._**

 

* * *

 

A week later, Peter enters Neal´s room and Neal can see that something is on his mind.

‘What´s up?’

‘They found the man who did this to you.’

‘That is good.’

‘He was found dead, poisoned.’

Neal can see the muscle in Peter´s jaw.

‘Do you think I had something to do with it?’

Peter doesn´t say anything at first, he seems to be thinking about what to say. Neal keeps eye contact, trying to convince that he has nothing to hide. Finally Peter nods and gives a snort

‘No, it turns out it was someone I arrested a long time ago. During the take down, his brother was shot and since I was the lead agent in his case and testified against him, he wanted vengeance. We found a letter.

‘So he killed himself?’

‘That is the official cause of death.’

‘But you are not convinced?’

‘It doesn´t matter, the guy is dead and you are still alive, so we should be grateful.’

Neal nods, studying Peter.

‘Yes, I guess we should. They want me to talk to a shrink.’

'Standard procedure after a trauma and since it is job related, you will have to have a shrink signing off on field duty.' 

Neal had expected as much, but that doesn´t mean he has to like it. He will deal with that mess later.

So, what did you bring me?’ Neal points at the bag Peter is holding.

Peter smiles and hands him Elizabeth´s care package.

 


End file.
